


Friendships (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Dragons of Beacon Hills (Traduccion) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Stilesq, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spanish Translation, Sterek Bingo 2017, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles comenzará primer grado, pero no podrá ver tanto a Derek.





	Friendships (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049939) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Pero que cosas más lindas son Derek y Stiles >.<
> 
> a disfrutar de esta nueva parte de la serie, ya estamos al dia con el original!!

¡Stiles era un chico tan grande! El año pasado, había ido a la guardería durante medio día, pero este año, tenía seis años e ¡iba a estar en primer grado y asistir a la escuela durante todo un día! Estaba un poco triste porque no estaría en casa tanto con mamá y su tesoro, pero estaba tan emocionado y mamá y papá estaban tan orgullosos de él, que no se sintió mal por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, él tenía la esperanza de poder ver a Derek en la escuela. Él iba a estar en tercer grado, y su hermana, Laura, era tan mayor que estaría en el quinto grado, casi secundaria.

Derek era su mejor amigo. Seguía siendo la única persona además de mamá y papá que podía estar cerca de su tesoro. Jugaron juntos muchos días. A veces incluso tenían una fiesta de pijamas con sacos de dormir y todo. A veces, los otros niños en la familia de Derek jugaban con ellos.

—Derek y Laura pueden no tener mucho tiempo para ti cuando estén en la escuela, —le dijo su mamá. —Vas a pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con los niños de tu clase, y está bien. Todavía van a ser tus amigos, incluso si no los ves tanto.

—¿Incluso Derek? —Stiles estaba preocupado. Nadie podría tomar su lugar.

—Especialmente Derek.

 

 

El primer día de Stiles fue un poco divertido, pero también un poco no divertido. La mayoría de los niños de su clase nunca antes los había conocido, pero eso estaba bien. Amaba a su nuevo maestro, iba a aprender cosas nuevas y geniales este año, y se sentó junto a la ventana para poder mirar hacia afuera siempre que quisiera. Pero lo que no fue tan divertido fue que durante el recreo, intentó jugar con algunos de los niños de su clase, pero le dijeron que se fuera. Lloró cuando se lo contó a mamá y a papá al llegar a casa.

—Oh, cariño, —dijo mamá mientras lo abrazaba. Los abrazos de mamá siempre lo hicieron sentir mejor. —Sé que quieres hacer nuevos amigos. Pero a veces otras personas no querrán ser tu amigo—. Se veía triste. —Y no puedes obligarles, porque las amistades se deben a que ambas personas quieren ser amigos—. ¿Lo entiendes?

Stiles asintió a través de sus lágrimas.

—Vas a estar bien, hijo, —dijo papá, alborotando su cabello, provocando que Stiles sonriera. —Puedes volver a intentarlo con otros niños mañana.

No pensó en lo triste que estaba durante el resto de la noche y se divirtió con mamá y papá.

 

 

Al día siguiente en el recreo, Stiles vio a un niño que estaba sentado solo. Recordaba haber oído que el niño no podía correr demasiado o que no podía respirar. Pero solo porque no podía correr mucho no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos. Se dirigió directamente hacia el niño y le dijo: —Hola, mi nombre es Stiles.

El otro chico lo miró. —¡Soy Scott!

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Scott parecía inseguro. —No puedo correr, y tengo que tener mi inhalador.

Stiles no sabía lo que era un inhalador, pero no importaba. —¡Esta bien! No tenemos que correr ¡Podemos hacer otra cosa!

Scott sonrió. —¡Vale!

Y entonces Stiles hizo su primer amigo en su nueva clase. Scott no sabía qué era Star Wars, pero estaba bien porque todavía era muy divertido. Jugaron en los columpios, se arrojaron bolas entre ellos y muchas otras cosas. Stiles echaba de menos a Derek mucho menos cuando jugaba con Scott.

Después de la escuela, Stiles estaba esperando que mamá viniera a recogerlo cuando notó que Laura estaba allí. —¡Laura! —Gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

Laura le sonrió. —¡Oh, hey, Stiles! ¿Estás buscando a Derek? Él debería llegar en cualquier minuto .

—¡Yay! —Sonrió Stiles, saltando de un pie a otro.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, antes de que apareciera Derek. —¡Dereeeeeeeeeek! —Gritó felizmente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico mayor.

—¡Hola, Stiles! —Derek le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. —¿Cómo es estar en primer grado?

Stiles felizmente le contó a Derek todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no de la escuela hasta que mamá vino a llevarlo a casa.

Después de eso, Stiles esperó todos los días a su mamá junto con Derek y Laura. ¡Fue la mejor parte del día de Stiles!

 

 

De vez en cuando, toda la escuela tenía un recreo al mismo tiempo. En esos días, Stiles se despidió de Scott y corrió a buscar a Derek para jugar juntos. Todavía no había un día en que Stiles no pudiera pasar esos recreos con Derek.

Un día, Stiles estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con Derek cuando algunos muchachos mayores que probablemente formaban parte de la clase de Derek se acercaron a ellos. —Hola, Hale, —dijo uno de ellos. —Deja al enano y ven a pasar el rato con nosotros.

Stiles estaba un poco preocupado de que Derek quisiera pasar tiempo con los otros chicos en lugar de él. Pero trató de recordarse a sí mismo lo que dijo mamá, que estaba bien que Derek tuviera otros amigos como él tenía a Scott.

Resultó que Stiles no tenía que preocuparse en absoluto. Derek le sonrió, luego se volvió hacia los otros chicos. —Nah, —dijo. —Jugaré con Stiles hoy.

—¡Pero si es un mocoso!, —Dijo uno de los otros chicos, golpeando el brazo de Stiles. Me dolió un poco, pero Stiles no quería gritar y parecer un bebé.

—Déjalo en paz —Derek se levantó y gruñó a los otros chicos. Sus ojos brillaron con un oro realmente bonito.

En lugar de quedar impresionado por la genialidad de Derek, se rieron. —¿Qué? ¿Crees que eres tan especial por ser un hombre lobo? —El líder se rió. Luego sus dientes se alargaron mucho y sus ojos brillaron verdes.

—¡Tal vez Hale quiere jugar con el bebé porque también es solo un bebé!, —Dijo otro niño, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reírse de nuevo.

Stiles tuvo suficiente. ¡Nadie podría burlarse de Derek! Él también se puso de pie y caminó directamente hacia el líder. —¡No te burles de él!

Los niños lo miraron al principio, luego se rieron más fuerte que nunca. —Hale, eres tan patético, ¿tienes a un bebé que te defiende ahora? —Le preguntó el líder a Derek.

Stiles estaba realmente enojado ahora. Todo comenzó a verse más borroso de lo normal, a excepción de los matones, que eran muy claros. —Déjenlo. ¡AHORAAAAAAAAAA!, —Gritó, y su voz sonaba como un rugido.

Luego hubo gritos y personas gritando ‘¡Dragón!’ e ‘¡Increíble!’, pero Stiles ya no podía pensar más. Él simplemente se cayó y todo se puso negro...

 

 

—... y luego sus ojos se pusieron como los de los reptiles, ¡y obtuvo escamas y todo! ¡Y sopló humo! ¡Es tan maravilloso, mamá!

Stiles parpadeó lentamente y abrió sus ojos. Levantó la vista y vio los ojos de su madre, y pudo oír a Derek, Laura y la señorita Talia hablando cerca.

—¡Stiles!—. Mamá lo abrazó con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. —¿Estás bien?

Stiles asintió. —Estoy bien, mami, pero ¿y Derek? —Sus ojos se agrandaron. —¡Había unos niños que estaban siendo malos con él, y no pueden hacer eso! —Miró a los ojos de su madre y trató de hacerle saber cuán importante era esto.

Mamá se rió. —Derek está bien, Stiles. Esos niños aparentemente corrieron gritando de ti, porque hiciste un buen trabajo protegiéndolo .

—¿Lo hice? —Stiles miró a mamá con asombro.

—¡Sí, tuviste tu primer cambio parcial! —Mamá parecía tan orgullosa de él. Stiles se sintió tan grande e importante.

—¿Tu primer cambio? —Stiles reconoció la voz de la señorita Talia, que se acercaba a ellos con Derek y Laura. —¡Eso es muy impresionante, Stiles! —Ella le sonrió.

—¡Sí, estaba protegiendo a Derek! —Stiles hinchó su pecho con orgullo. —¿Conseguí escamas? ¿Recibí alas? Yo no recuerdo

—¡Soplaste humo, Stiles, y tienes algunas escamas junto a tus oído! —Le dijo Derek emocionado. —¡Fuiste increíble! —Su cara se estaba poniendo roja y Stiles pensó que eso lo hacía ver realmente lindo.

Stiles estaba muy feliz. A Derek le gustaba estar con él y no solo porque tenía que hacerlo. Y él estaba mirando a Stiles un poco como papá miraba a mamá, y eso hizo a Stiles más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo entero.


End file.
